Save the Last Dance for Me
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: X'mas Song fic. Shinichi is confused, Kaito is drunk (strangely enough not from alcohol), they reminisce and hope and remember things. KaiShin. -ONE SHOT-


Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Inspired from song under the same name by The Drifters.

A/N (UPDATE): I have been informed that I would have to take down the lyrics of the fic, so...I did that. Had to make little adjustments too, to make this sound like a story. On a side note, should I continue these Christmas Song fics?

A/N: Ok, this was supposed to be done by Christmas (along with another) but I've only got this done. I've tried uploading yesterday but kept giving me errors. So belated X'mas fic. FYI, song fic but lyrics can be treated as...decorations? Spacers? Something like that

* * *

Shinichi watched with fascination as a white shadow danced through the air like a fish in water; effortless in his actions, graceful in execution, and most importantly economical at avoiding grabby hands from the police officers. Gloved fingertips barely touched the fabric as it swayed just that millimeter away. A vibrant smirk and a playful wink later, the phantom thief stood posed over the glass cage that once held the night's target, the strangely named "Green Bauble". It was likely the first owner was a rather uncreative fellow and just looked at a Christmas tree and thought "why not?"

However, the detective's mind quickly pushed that thought aside in favour of cornering the thief.

"Such a lovely night is it not?" KID held up the circular cut, large carat, green sapphire up towards the convenient skylight above. Moonlight shone through the transparent surface, a delightful play of light on the smooth dark tiles that made up the floor. Though the room is currently quite colorfully decorated, courtesy of the thief, the beauty of the moon and her light was by no means detracted. Shinichi watched the dance of lights reflecting off the monocle, casting an ethereal light to the young thief's face. He could not help but stare at how intense the indigo eyes were as it focused on the center of the gem. Shinichi felt his breath was suddenly ripped out of his lungs when KID turned and their eyes met.

"KID!" Nakamori yelled, immediately startling Shinichi who turned towards the sound, from his position inside the heist location having just released himself from the gloop trap. The substance was sticky, gluing the soles of his shoes to the tiled flooring. The thief had also stuck to the Christmas theme and dressed all the secured officers up with a wide selection of ribbons complete with an overly large, and intricately shaped, bow. There were only two who seemed to have escape the redecoration, Shinichi himself and Hakuba. But only Shinichi remained free to catch the thief.

"Why Keibu-dono, you're certainly dressed for the occasion." KID lowered the jewel and tucked it back into his jacket. "Quite festive I must add. The red matches your complexion perfectly."

"You won't get away tonight!" The inspector struggled with each step, forcibly pulling his feet from the ground and stomping heavily on the tiles. His shoes made strange squelching noises with each step that had Shinichi wondering when the inspector would be stuck to the floor again.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw another fluttering of shadow with a tint of gold. Shinichi knew the English detective was trying to sneak up on the thief, now that all of KID's attention had been turned towards the slowly approaching inspector.

Shinichi decided that rather than intervening, or in this case trying to capture KID in what is a clearly boobytrapped hall, he would stand back in the distance and watch from a safe area. He had no particular desire to be recoloured tonight, nor did he want to suddenly find himself with another set of clothing. With KID, it was nearly certain that he would put something both embarrassing and festival, likely a santa suit, a reindeer suit, or heaven forbid a Mrs. Clause suit.

And before he could even finish the thought, the English detective managed to sneak up on KID. Or it could be that KID had allowed himself to be sneaked up on, something like a twisted christmas present to the detective or something. Shinichi could never really guess what the phantom thief was thinking. Fingers brushed against white fabric once more, latching onto the sleeve and brandishing a set of shiny silver handcuffs.

"Ooh, Tantei-san. Getting all feisty for the season are you?" KID teased, allowing the hand to encircle his wrist. The handcuffs quickly went on, snapping shut with a distinctive click that Shinichi thought he could hear all the way from the distance. "But I don't think silver suits me that well. In any case, we should exchange gifts. Seeing as you've given me something that is clearly so _valuable_. I must return something of equal value."

A click of fingers sent smoke rushing in from the windows and doorways. Shinichi managed to move himself away from the door next to him, hiding close to a potted plant, and avoided coughing up a storm as the smoke filled the room. There was a scent of cinnamon and pine in the air, along with twinkling bells. Several members of the Task Force exclaimed in surprise, some even commented on being let out of whatever that had been holding them. When the smoke cleared, Shinichi dearly wished to have a camera with him (or at least have access to the security footage if KID had not deleted them). All the Task Force members were decked out in green elf costumes, complete with pointy hats and bells on the shoes. The inspector sported a full red Santa costume, with the white fluffy beard that covered half his face and the round belly that KID must have added to the otherwise slim inspector. Unfortunately Hakuba, who had been nearby, had been chosen as Mrs Clause. Though this was a more sexy and young looking Mrs Clause with the above knee dress and white stockings, a rather low back red top that had fluffy white feather framing the neckline and hems. There was even a small red hat clipped onto his blond hair.

Hakuba let out a frustrated growl along with the inspector's colourful curses.

"And what's this? Someone is missing." KID's eyes seemed to immediately zoom into where Shinichi had been hiding. Knowing it was time, he stepped out from behind the plant and into the light. He was currently the only person who had yet to have a makeover. "Nice to see you so smartly dressed Meitantei-san."

In a blink of an eye, KID was gone from his vision. Shinichi turned around, knowing the thief was likely pull a stunt like this just to prank him (or surprise him, or even humiliate him depending on the thief's mood). However, there was no one behind him.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Meitantei-san." KID whispered in his ear and Shinichi turned once more to face the front. KID was directly in his face with his gloved hand covering Shinichi's eyes. "Ah-ah. No peeking. This is my gift to you. Merry Christmas." Shinichi heard the rustling of cloth and tensed, fearing that his clothes had been forcibly changed. He then felt something brushed against his sides and something heavy dropped into his breast pocket. There was also a warm heat next to his face as hot air blew against his cheeks. "Oh, and welcome back." KID whispered softly so that only Shinichi heard.

When the pressure on his eyes lifted, Shinichi took the time to blink out the sudden onslaught of light to adjust his sight. Peering down at his clothes, he was thankful to find that he had not been redressed. He patted himself, the pocket of his trousers first, and revealed a white card with embossed gold lettering on one side.

' _Catch me if you can._

 _1412_ '

If Shinichi knew KID, nothing is as simple as it seems. He held the card up to the light and saw a small discolouration at the bottom. He sniffed at the paper and noticed a small citrusy flavour. Glancing about, he located a small unlit candle that once used to be on the christmas log, cream was still there at the base of the candle and the wick had been burnt black. He looked around for a lighter and lit the candle, setting it on a random piece of fruit that he grabbed from the bowl.

In the background, he could still hear KID cackling and rousing up the inspector. Hakuba was busily trying to both catch KID, who had taken to jumping around the various glass cases, and trying to hide his modesty. One Task Force member was trying to follow with a large tablecloth behind Hakuba, urging the English detective to at least "put it around the waist. That skirt is not meant to be worn like that!"

Shinichi ignored the bustling behind him, focusing on trying to read the slowly appearing letters on the paper.

' _Your reward will be the truth._ '

His focus shifted to a frown then melting into a soft smile. Turning around, his eyes quickly located KID who was now hanging upside down from the ceiling.

When their eyes met for the second time that night, KID's smirk had changed a little. There was something soft in the smile, perhaps it was a small crinkle at the corner of his lips, or the way the mouth parted slightly as though a puff of breath was attempting to escape. Either way, Shinichi noticed the look KID directed at him was slightly different from before. Not that he mind of course, seeing as he quite enjoyed how KID had suddenly managed to look so human.

It had seem, in that single moment, no other persons were in the room. Sure, KID was still hanging upside down, the light in the room was still bordering on the 'too-bright' setting, and ambient sound was a mixture soft strings instrument interlaced with Japanese curses. But to Shinichi, it still felt like when their eyes met, both their attention and focus were solely on each other and that place, time, and setting no longer matter.

However, the moment was broken when a rather ingenious Task Force member threw an errant broom from somewhere and flying straight towards where KID's face was. If not for the thief's conditioned response, he would have been hit square in the face. Instead, the broom vanished midair and clattered to the ground some distance away, scaring off nearby Task Force members.

"Looks like you're going on the naughty list for Santa this year." KID tsk-ed and wagged a finger in the direction of the thrower. "That could have been quite dangerous you know. However, I should give you points for creativity."

The broken moment was made more worrisome when Shinichi heard glass shattering and subsequently raining down to the heist location. KID flipped and somersaulted from the ceiling, landing gracefully on the floor with a hand on the rim of his top hat. He discreetly surveyed the upper windows, to which Shinichi mimicked and looked over the thief's shoulder towards the back windows.

Shinichi was the first that saw the small glint in the distance, aiming directly at KID. He reacted without thought, legs running to tackle the thief down to the ground. A small thud was heard before the pair fell onto the ground, which stunned everyone in the room, including KID. Shinichi guessed it was because no one had expected him to be so physical in his approach when, so far, the only thing he had done was observe and give comments on people placement.

Shinichi forced KID down, protecting the white body. The inspector was already shouting orders to take cover behind the pillars or at least step away from the window as another soft thud was heard.

Shinichi allowed himself to move up a little, arching slightly to try and look beyond the walls and into the buildings far away from the window. KID took this as an opening and managed to slither himself from underneath Shinichi, a warmth that he suddenly felt he missed the moment the phantom thief stood just centimeters away from his face.

"I must apologise for bringing you into this mess Meitantei-san." KID already had a hand to his mouth, another on the nozzle of a spray that he unhesitantly positioned in front of Shinichi. "Please stay safe."

Shinichi tries to hold his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered himself to the floor, hoping that the lower height meant breathing in less of the aerosol. But some of the chemicals still managed to find its way into his breath as he somehow blacked out.

When he next came back to consciousness, the room was still just as bright. Though Shinichi had noted that everyone else in the room is currently slumped over in their previous location. He was not surprised that KID chose to take out all the Task Force members, the inspector, and his two detectives (yes, Shinichi knew KID liked to consider the detectives that regularly join the chase as _his_ and he acknowledge it. He was also somewhat proud to be seen as one of KID's detective, even if he very much preferred to have been the _only_ detective that KID could see eye-to-eye with) to stop them from pursuing the thief. As he struggles with the last remnants of the chemicals, Shinichi took stock of the situation. He doubted much time has passed and KID was likely up in the roof. Glancing at his watch, it had only been fifteen minutes since the start of the heist, which meant he had only be out for five minutes maximum.

"A good thing the elevator's only locked and not disabled." He muttered, quickly running to the elevator in question. It had stopped directly at their floor, doors wide open for Shinichi to use. He was also lucky to have volunteered to hold the elevator key, making this the most efficient means of reaching the top floor. "You better not have died before I caught you...Though…" Shinichi's thoughts quickly delve back to a few moments ago, when he felt the taut body underneath him. His face slowly heated up at how _right_ it felt when their bodies meshed together.

Normally when Shinichi burst through the service he would be out of breath, not only because of the amount of exercise required to run up the numerous flights of steps, but his breath were always taken away by the dark silhouette in the distance. He was often amazed at how the pure white phantom, became a shining black shadow against the bright moonlight with a gem in his hands. But tonight, Shinichi was out of breath for a different reason.

KID was still against the pale moonlight, still standing tall and straight. Only there was something extra. In the distance was a glint, a terrifying and bone chilling glint that struck fear in Shinichi.

"KID!" He yelled, hoping the thief heard.

"Meitant-" Perhaps it was the frantic face, or maybe the tone of voice, KID's confident smirk instantly dropped when he realized Shinichi was there. In a parody of what happened moments ago, KID ran to tackle Shinichi down. Unlike before, there was no soft thud into the ground, only grunts. Several grunts from KID in fact.

"KID!" Shinichi wrapped his arms around KID's waist, pulling him close towards the entrance, hoping to find a blind spot to hide in as the sniper took more shots in their direction. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Shinichi thought there were more than one sniper.

"KID, stay with me." His arms reached behind KID's back, holding him close. His fingers touched upon a spot of wetness just beneath the ribs. He dared not pull KID away, instead brought his hand to his view.

Red coated the tips of his fingers and he trembled. Shinichi tries to lean further into KID, to peer over the shoulders. His worst fears were realized when he saw burgundy staining the white back.

"KID!" He gasped, not quite sure how to react for the moment. The phantom thief had taken a bullet for him, shielding him from unseen snipers, and used his own body to cover Shinichi. There was not only a single bullet hole, but several, the only reason why the bloody flower bloomed so large that it nearly covered the whole of his back. "Don't move. I'll get help."

"Ngh…" Whatever KID had to say was incoherent to Shinichi as he moved his arms from the back to the thief's front. He felt around for patches of wetness, only finding a singular one at the side.

Shinichi swore, it was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing was there were less places for KID to be losing blood from. The bad thing was the other bullets were probably still inside his body, which can cause more damage if he moved wrongly.

Placing KID gently on the floor, Shinichi crawled over to the service entrance and hid behind the wall. He took out his old Conan glasses, ones that he kept because they were actually quite useful during an investigation, after all he could see in the dark with these and evidences were often hidden in dark places. He zoomed his glasses towards where he last saw the sniper, trying to spot for more danger. Thankfully, luck was finally on his side (he contributed this to KID's presence) and there were no moving shadows in the distance. Sighing in relief, Shinichi turned to close the door, carefully as the door pushed against KID's feet and pushing him further into the interior. KID let out another grunt at the movement.

"Sorry." Shinichi apologised softly even though he knew KID would not likely have heard him.

Next he went to check the injuries, lifting up the white jacket to reveal the actual wound. The red that stained the white cloth was no match for the red splotch that stained the blue shirt. The blood had spread all against KID's back and Shinichi spotted several holes in both shirt and jacket. He gasped at the extent of damage, gently probing at the various gunshot wounds to check for severity. He was surprised when only one was actually a wound, the one that corresponded to the exit wound on the other side, which was already accumulating a small pool of blood beneath KID on the floor's surface. Shinichi took his own jacket and began ripping it to strips, he folded the sleeves to form some form of bandage on the two open wound and holding it tight using the jacket strips. Taking out his phone, he considered calling for an ambulance, but this was KID. It felt wrong to expose him like this.

"But there's no other safe choice…" His finger hesitated over the touchpad, hovering over the dial button. Biting his bottom lips, there was something else he can try. "I...could...take him back with me." It was risky seeing as his knowledge of the medical field was limited to first aid. He can do basic stitching up, bandaging, and disinfecting a wound, but he would have no idea to the extent of internal damage the bullet might have caused or the possible infections afterwards. Sure, he could have Haibara come over but she was no medical doctor. Unfortunately, he must make the decision quickly lest he want to find KID's cold body in front of him.

Shinichi waited for the dial tone to be picked up from the other side as he put more pressure on the wound. He managed to maneuver KID to a sitting position, with KID's back firmly against his chest and his arm wrapped around the waist to reach the wound on the other side. He placed as much pressure as he could on the temporary bandaging as his other hand closed around the limp wrist to monitor the heartbeat. It was too slow, too soft, and it scared Shinichi.

When the phone, attached to hands free, picked up Shinichi was frantic. "Hagase!"

" _Shinichi-kun?_ " The Professor yawned loudly into the speaker. " _Is something wrong?_ "

"I need you to go into our garage and bring out dad's old clunker to the heist site." The car from his father's detective days had been left inside the garage for a long time. Shinichi had fixed it up during the time of the takedown, when he was confined indoors because it was too dangerous to expose him to the outside world when possible Organisation Agents were running around. At that point in time, Shinichi knew the Organisation had placed a bounty on his head and had every assassin, Organisation-related or not, hunting for him. By unanimous vote between Division One, FBI, CIA, Interpol, Japanese Secret Police, and all the other federal agencies working to bring down the Organisation, they had all agreed that Shinichi was too vital a role to be placed on the field hence was relegated to coordinating in the shadows. It meant Shinichi was kept inside the Kudo house for nearly six months, and in that time he found his father's old car and began restoration. Now, although the car could not be termed as new, it was at least able to run. Shinichi had replaced many of the fluids, greased the gears, and redone the electricals. He had not yet started on the upholstery or the body works but the car was fit for the road at least.

" _I could always just use the Beetle to pick you up if you need me_." There was rustling from the speakers, the Professor must be getting ready to leave.

"No Professor, your Beetle will draw too much attention. It's yellow, it'll stand out."

" _Alright then._ " Came the reluctant agreement. " _Where's the key and where do you want me to pick you up?_ " In the background, Shinichi thought he heard Haibara asked worriedly about what was happening. There was a muffled reply, which Shinichi assumed the Professor to have covered the speaker with his hand.

" _Kudo-kun_." Came Haibara's cool voice from the other end. " _The Professor's just grabbing some necessities. I'm assuming you're hurt to have called for him._ "

"It's not me Haibara." It was so like the young scientist to have come to such a conclusion. It was not the first time that Shinichi called for pickup and every time had him with some sort of grievous bodily injury.

" _Might be so, but there's still need for a first aid kit. And from what the Professor said, you need something inconspicuous._ " She gave a momentary pause, as though expecting Shinichi's rebuttal. " _Well, if you're not the one who's injured then it's likely whoever was injured cannot go to the hospital...are they being hunted by someone?_ "

It was scary how she could be so perceptive. Then again, Shinichi should have expected it seeing as she once lived in perpetual paranoia and perception goes hand-in-hand with constant vigilance.

" _Is KID injured?_ " She asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"How did you know?" He sighed, no point in hiding that now.

" _One, KID is often being chased. Two, KID is a criminal hiding from the law. Three, KID is a persona and going to the hospital meant revealing his identity. Four, you're not the type to play dirty and would likely feel guilty to expose KID this way. Five, KID_ means _something to you to the point that you would do anything to protect him..._ "

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Shinichi was quite sure there were more reasons but he really needed the fifth to be clarified. Sure, KID was an enigma that drew his attention, a mystery waiting to be solved. But while Shinichi had the desire to want to know about the workings of KID's mind, KID was not some special criminal. And Shinichi always protect people, criminal or not, so Haibara's last statement should not be worded as such.

" _You mean you haven't noticed yet? Of the numerous heist that had taken place ever since your 'return', how many have you missed?_ " There was an incredulous tone in her voice.

Shinichi fell silent as he tries to count. So far, there had been at least a heist every month, less than half were one of the 'respond-to-challenges' heist, a handful were from Suzuki Jirokichi, but a majority were just heist announced on mass media (there was a couple that had notices sent only to the police which Shinichi managed to intercept as well). He counted all the heists and realized he had not missed even one.

Haibara seems to have picked up on that that, " _and how many of those heist did you attend even when you were too busy or injured. I still remember that one when you threatened Takagi-keiji to take you to even after you've been shot in the guts..._ "

Shinichi winced, both at the thought and at the phantom pain in his stomach. It happened three months ago, when he was shot by an escaping criminal. He was hospitalized for a week after his surgery, which had complications because of how it skimmed the stomach lining and how the wound had an infection. He was still fevery when he learnt about the heist from the news but his mind was coherent enough to work out the riddle. He solved it easily, even with his bouts of fever and headache, and told the officers stationed by his hospital room of his deduction (the criminal apparently did not work alone and his partner was not arrested at the time, Megure had feared for Shinichi's safety and had set his officers to watch over him much to Shinichi's annoyance). The solution had been relayed to Division Two, with the inspector reluctantly saying his thanks. But Shinichi had demanded to be present for the heist. Many had objected but Megure also knew that if he had not acquiesced, Shinichi would sneak out of the hospital room. In the end, Shinichi attended the heist with a low grade fever running. He had torn his stitching during the chase, not that the thief would have known about it seeing as KID did not go easy on him. It was likely that KID had not heard of his most recent hospitalisation. This whole debacle had added an extra week to his hospital stay, all of which he thought was worth it to see KID in action.

" _...be truthful Kudo-kun, you're falling for him without realising._ " Haibara must have been talking for a while but Shinichi's brain had not registered a single word.

"Look, doesn't matter. Just tell Hagase the key's in the drawer where the landline is. It's on a plastic ball keychain. I'll wait for him...well, I'll try and get down to the alleyway next to the heist location but tell him to give me a call. I might need a bit of help." Shinichi's brain was working on the logistic of hauling KID down the steps and into the elevator, then go out the back entrance. All without being seen by the security camera or any of the patrolling officers. There was always the off chance that the Task Force had retreated, seeing as KID had disappeared or that Shinichi could report in with the inspector and informed him KID had escaped.

" _I'll tell Hagase. In the meantime, I'll clear out one of the guest rooms to cater for you_ guest _. I'm guessing he's staying the night?_ "

"Haibara, please stop teasing." He groaned. "And while you're at it, bring out lots of towels, a basin, and the first aid kit. I should have stocked it but check for bandages, needle and thread, painkillers and disinfectant as well."

" _KID's been shot hasn't he?_ " It was clearly concern on Haibara's end. An emotion not often shown, though it could be attributed to how KID had saved both Haibara and himself more than once, with the most recent being during the Takedown when the Organisation managed to corner them in the Kudo house and KID had swept in from the window, threw a smoke-plus-sleeping bomb before whisking them away.

"Can you handle it?" If Haibara could, it would ease Shinichi's worries. At least there was an extra set of eyes to check over his work.

" _How bad is it? I know the basic but if he's shot in the torso...I'm not too confident._ "

Shinichi let out a soft curse. He seems to have picked up too much of the inspector's vocabulary lately.

" _Ok, I'll tell Hagase. I think he mentioned he might know someone._ " Shinichi nodded before remembering Haibara could not see him and answered positively. He too remembered the Professor mentioning about something like that. It was during the time of the Takedown, before Shinichi had been placed under protection. He was chasing a murderer at the time and was injured. He had not thought it was too serious at the time, only a small knife wound to his side, but it managed to become infected (he blamed it on the poison and the subsequent antidote for his shoddy immune system). When he voiced out how dangerous it might be to go to the hospital, the Professor suggested contacting someone to look over Shinichi. Thankfully, Haibara had enough knowledge to patch him back together without having to reach out to the contact.

When Shinichi ended the call, he felt some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Some, not all seeing as KID was still unconscious and leaning heavily on his torso. The heart rate had not seem to be any slower but the breathing did seem to be shallower. He tensed his grip over the wrist, wrapping his arm tighter around the waist.

"Please. Please stay." He prayed, whispering softly into the ear. The top hat had been lost during Shinichi's frantic bandaging but the monocle stayed. Gazing at the too-young face, Shinichi noticed the gauntness and pallor complexion. Something seemed wrong with how troubled KID's face looked, and Shinichi doubted it had anything to do with the pain he was facing at the moment. The black eye bags were a good indication of the lack of sleep, and those are accumulated over time.

"Please, stay. I'll...I'll keep you safe. Just please." He could not be sure whether he was begging the thief or just praying in general. But those were the words from his heart.

Kaito thought he heard something, it was like a desperate prayer. He tries to open his eyes but found them too heavy to lift. Foregoing sight, he tries to say something, only for him to realise how difficult it was to draw a full breath. He tries to remember the sequence of events that led to his current situation of immobility but nothing seems to click. He tries to focus his thoughts, only for it to wander off into his memories instead.

 _It was spring, the weather was fine and Kaito was hiding in the foliage of a tree. The branches were strangely comfortable but it might have something to do with his repeated visit to this location and he was slowly becoming used to how the branches would poke at him. Still, he was not going to give up this position as it had the best vantage point._

 _Just beyond the window was a lone figure, gently holding onto the neck of the violin with a bow in hand as his other flipped through the music sheets. After several moments, he seemed to have found the correct piece of music and lifted the violin to position. With a deep breath, the bow touched the strings and let out soft notes. Kaito was just able to make out the piece of music, a very familiar piece that appears often in movies and TV. The typical Aria on G, but there was just something different in this performance. Something Kaito could attribute to a habit perhaps. He had listened into many of these relaxation sessions, as he had come to call them for they often happen after the pile of manila folder had decreased to a certain level or after a certain small scientist walk into the room and chastised the clearly overworked detective._

 _Kaito closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the music without the visual distractions, for that was what the shapely figure from beyond the window was. A disastrously attractive distraction that had Kaito's mind captivated. He was not sure when his head began to be filled with thoughts of the Meitantei. He could attribute it back to the dangerous Takedown that freed the detective from the shadows but Kaito figured it might have happened earlier than that. Perhaps it was after they had met the second time, during the detective's second childhood. Or perhaps it was the time when the detective let him roam free after saving his entourage from wild boars. Or it could be the time when Kaito's heart nearly flatted out when he saw the small detective being flung out of the blimp. No matter the circumstances or how it came about, Kaito found his thoughts drifted back to the Meitantei when there were no other things occupying it. From the safety of Meitantei to what the detective would be doing, to something as inane as whether he was drinking his coffee, Kaito found he wanted to know more about the detective. He was quite sure he was developing an unhealthy habit but there was just something different about the Meitantei. It intrigued him, how a straight-laced detective can let KID go, even after so clearly having cornered KID, just because...well because._

 _When the music stopped, Kaito opened his eyes to find the detective having stared out of the window, directly in Kaito's direction. He thought for a moment that the detective must have found him out, but it was near impossible to see him behind the foliage and his cleverly constructed camouflage suit (he tailored it so the colour matched the colour of the leaves). Kaito held his breath, waiting for the detective to point him out, or heaven forbid shoot a soccer ball at him as the detective was prone to do, but none came. Instead, the detective smiled softly, opening the window just that slightly more and returned to his sheet music._

 _Kaito was stunned, not sure how to react nor could he move a single muscle. Whilst he was sure the detective had sensed him, the detective also made no action. And it looked as though the detective was inviting him in. But Kaito was not one to just accept such an invitation. It looked too much like a trap. Instead, he stayed where he was, listening into the music as the pair pretended nothing had happened._

Then there was that moment back in autumn, during an event that Kaito had appeared as himself, being dragged to a party of some wealthy family. He was reluctant to go but Aoko wanted company as her father worked on security. Kaito had even tried to get out of it by offering Hakuba, only learning that the blond detective was also 'on-duty' somewhat on the evening, being invited as a consultant to the case. Kaito was not too sure about the reason or the crime involved, only that the family received a notice (not a KID notice, to which Kaito was thankful seeing as he had been too busy with schoolwork to bother with heists lately, they were nearing the end-of-year exams and _some_ study was required if Kaito wanted to apply for that overseas scholarship) about the impending theft of their family heirloom.

 _The party they were invited to was for the matriarch of the family, celebrating her sixtieth birthday. Only for it to turn into a bloodbath where three of the family member, including the matriarch, was killed for inheritance. Fortunately, the Heisei Holmes was also invited, by the matriarch because she somehow foresaw her own death by the hands of her children as Kaito later learned (and that was a rather morbid thought, knowing that her own children would be killing her for the sake of money, really, he could not understand the minds of the rich). He watched as the detective scoured the large mansion, looking for clues. Several times, he even tailed the detective, wanting to see him in action. Kaito saw how he crawled through the shrubbery to locate one of the murder weapons, saw how he rummaged through some kitchen scraps for clues, even scaling a topiary. Throughout it all, Kaito watched (much like a creep as he later thought about it) and at times was scared for the detective, the topiary was quite tall after all and the branches of the shrubs were rather pointy, not to mention how hazardous the kitchen scraps could be seeing as he remembered seeing a waiter tipping in broken bits of glass into the bin._

 _Kaito was fascinated when the detective singled out the criminal amongst the rather large family. He saw how the detective laid out the clues and logic, attacking relentlessly until the murderer admitted to his faults and was securely cuffed by the police. When the officers left with the culprit, the family wept for the loss. The detective stood forlornly amidst the people, some of which were thanking him for his work whilst several younger, and newer, officers watched with eyes of admiration. No one seemed to have noticed to pained smile and the strain inside the detective's eyes, how he seemed to be the most affected out of all the people. Kaito guessed it must be because the detective values life beyond everything, much like how KID takes care to ensure no one is hurt during his heist. He had a feeling that the detective must have thought his presence made things happen (Kaito had heard the precinct gossip, how many officers believed the Shinigami was following the detective, some even believing the detective himself was the Shinigami)._

 _The whole situation just made Kaito want to do something, which led to him picking up the nearest drink and offer it to the detective._

 _"You've done your best. You deserve a drink." He said as he handed the plastic cup of orange juice over. "It's no coffee, but the tangy-ness should give you a good boost."_

 _"How'd you...No I shouldn't really ask you that should I? Of course you'd know." There was a glint in his blue eyes. "But thank you anyways."_

 _Kaito watched him walk away with a slight smile to his face. For some odd reason, he felt the detective must have assumed Kaito was KID, but he was not in a disguise. And there was no reason for KID to even be here seeing as there were no gems involved. Unless the detective knew how Kaito constantly checked up on him, tailed the detective during his trips to and from the station, made sure he arrived back home safely after solving a crime (or in many of the case, made sure the detective did not fall flat on the ground due to exhaustion as the detective seemed prone towards)._

 _Kaito shook his head to clear out his thoughts before rejoining Aoko, whom he had made sure to have placated (in this case subdued with a healthy dose of sleeping powder) after the whole murder thing had happened. She had looked a bit frazzled at the new development, constantly glancing over at where her father was and where Hakuba had been hovering (over a dead body) with the Meitantei. It came to a point where Aoko began to worry herself silly, that she thought it was a serial killer and would hurt her father, when Kaito decided the girl had to calm down even under the influence of chemicals. He was glad he brought along his emergency stash just in case._

Aoko bringing him to places was nothing new, there was that time when Aoko brought him to a local school concert. Something like a talent show, Kaito could not remember. Only that Aoko had tickets and no one to go with; Keiko had a family dinner, Koizumi declined because of some witch-related reason, Hakuba was in England, her father had night shift, the list was endless and Kaito was someone at the very bottom of that list and was available on the night. Aoko looked excited, was nearly jumping in joy when Kaito agreed to go. Dressed casually, they walked up to the school's entrance only for Kaito to realise the concert was being held in Teitan High.

Before even looking at the night's program, Kaito already knew the Meitantei would be on the list. So it was no surprise when he found the name near the bottom. The organizers probably knew the name Kudo Shinichi would draw in a crowd and want them to stay for as long as possible. Having the Meitantei perform last meant the audience, those that are his fans and was drawn in because of the name, had to stay until the end. Kaito was just happy to officially hear a performance and would actually stay for the whole thing regardless of when the detective performed (but he knew he was lying to himself. Of course he would only stay for the detective's performance, all other performance are dull when compared to the picture the Meitantei weaves with his musical notes).

 _Kaito's mind spaced out for a majority of the time, though he did notice some rather talented individuals. But the main event was definitely from Kudo Shinichi. The moment the detective stepped onto the stage, the audience instantly became silenced and still. It was as though his presence alone was enough to control the crowd. The detective bowed to the audience, eyes scanning every person until Kaito felt it landed on him. Their eyes met and it felt like the detective had singled him out, as though that whatever he intended to play was dedicated to him. Kaito nodded imperceptibly, only for the detective to reply in kind before taking up the violin. It was a strange encounter all around. How someone on stage could quickly pick out a single person from the audience (though Kaito knew he too does the same thing, picking out certain types of people or a certain individual amongst a crowd during his impromptu performances or in most cases during KID's performance)._

 _The tune was a different one from all those he heard outside the large windows. It was a more mellow tune, with something he could not place. Perhaps it was an adopted piece or perhaps the detective created it. Either way, it had this attraction that drew everyone in. Kaito saw how Aoko had inched just slightly away from the seat's back, gripping tightly onto the armrest, and as though the closer distance could disclose more of the next few notes. Kaito found himself to be in a similar position, having been physically drawn into the music. He had held his breath in the quick high notes and let out a sigh of relief in the long train of notes. There were times when Kaito thought tears would fall, and looking over at Aoko he saw a small trail leaving from the edges of her eyes. He lifted his own hand to his eye, just in time to catch a tiny drop._

 _It was a magical performance, much like watching a magician perform on stage only it lacked the visuals. Everything evoked emotions from all of the audience, from happiness to sadness, anger to grief. There were no words to describe the music Kaito just heard. When the last notes played itself out, the audience was silenced. Though this silence was different from the start, it was as though the crowd was still caught up in the highs and lows of the music, having lost themselves in the tune. Kaito was the only one still 'in the moment' so to speak. He stood up and clapped. The sound snapped several of the audience who mimicked his actions. Soon, the rest of the audience joined in and the detective lifted himself from his bow. Their eyes met once more and in that moment, Kaito knew the music piece was about the detective, everything that the Meitantei bore witness to, all his emotions were embedded in the music. He let another one of his tears fall from his eyes, willing to show the detective how touched he was. It was a brave thing the detective did, bearing his soul for the world to see. And yet, no one saw the truth, only Kaito had noticed it at the end._

 _That night, Kaito thought about why the detective looked specifically at him. Maybe it was because he sensed a kindred spirit and wished to share this with Kaito._

Then there was the accidental bumping into the detective during a shopping trip.

 _Kaito had headed over the Beika one sunny weekend, because it was the only place that stocked a certain brand of chocolate that Kaito had become somewhat addicted to during the past year (he blamed it on all the time he had to spend keeping a certain detective safe, which led him to buying junk food from the nearest store). It was not often Kaito craved for it (outside of his self-imposed safety surveillance) so he normally had a good stock at home, stock that recently was running low and Kaito had to restock._

 _He stepped into the store, physically running into Kudo Shinichi and bowling him over. The plastic bag he had been carrying flew out of the detective's hands. If not for Kaito's great reflexes, the contents would have strewn itself all over the concrete floor. As it was, the bag was still whole and the content still safely secure, even if the detective had landed on his backside with a wince with Kaito looming above him like some giant._

 _"I'm so sorry. I hadn't been paying enough attention to where I was going." It was the truth seeing as Kaito's mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blue eyed, dark haired detective. The very same that is currently lying beneath him in a rather suggestive manner. Kaito remembered he was supposed to be a gentleman and extended a hand to help the detective up._

 _"No worries. No harm done as long as my coffee is safe." The detective patted his clothes down to rid himself of the surface dirt. Kaito peered into the bag and saw several jars of coffee powder, all of different brands._

 _Curiously, Kaito asked "why the many brands? Don't people normally stick with one?"_

 _"Normally yes, but I've not yet found a single type of instant powder to my liking. Mixing them in specific quantities is close to the taste I'm after." He shrugged as though it was a normal thing to do. "And before you say anything, yes I do know that I get better taste with beans. Especially if I intend to mix them. But I don't really have the time to do the whole mixing and grinding in the mornings."_

 _"Huh, you must be nagged at a lot if you can so easily predict what I wanted to say." Kaito handed over the heavy bag. He wondered just how stocked the detective was on coffee._

 _"Enough times that would have made me a millionaire if I get a hundred yen each time I was told that." Straightening himself, Kaito found sapphire eyes burrowing into his own indigo. "Uh...thanks."_

 _"No problem. It was partially my fault." Kaito was the first to look away, not feeling all that up to it to withstand the intense gaze. "So...Do you have time for coffee? I mean it's not as thought I'm trying to pick you up or anything. But as an apology." He knew he was slightly flustered, babbling like a buffoon all of a sudden. But he did want to apologize properly like a gentleman._

 _Instead of outright refusal, the detective laughed with a snickering, hands covering his mouth in an attempt to remain polite._

 _"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh like that." He answered back, still stifling the giggles, "just that it was quite out of the blue and well...it's not really conventional is it?"_

 _"I'm not the conventional type you see." Kaito let out what many would consider as a 'dashing smile' though it only drew more laughter._

 _"Sorry, sorry. Should stop laughing now." The giggles were slowly tapering out. "But sure, we can grab coffee. I know a place several blocks down if you don't mind walking."_

 _"No problem, though…" Kaito glanced back up at the store's sign. He really do need to do a bit of shopping first._

 _The detective seemed to have noticed and nodded. "Tell you what, finish what it is you have to do first." He pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket and began writing on the back of Kaito's hands. "Here's my number, call me once you've finish and we'll meet up to head over to the coffee shop. I'll just drop these back home." The smile he let out was blinding, so much so that Kaito thought he would go blind just looking at it._

 _With a backwards wave, the detective left Kaito standing in front of the store with a slight dumbfounded look on his face._

 _Kaito managed to finish his shopping in record time, having sped through the shop to pick up the goods. But the moment he stepped out of the store and picked up his phone, his action stopped. He saw the black text at the back of his hands, the string of numbers that is likely the detective's personal line. But he was not sure whether it was a good idea to actually call him. After all, he was just a nobody who accidentally bumped into the detective._

 _Regardless, he input the numbers into his phone. When it asked for a name, Kaito thought long and hard. Sure, he could just put in the detective's name but it did not feel right. Several moments passed as he stood still, earning him several concerned gazes from pedestrians. At the end, he decided to put 'Meitantei' in as the name, along with a spade character at the end. It seemed fitting somehow but should someone actually get into his phone, it might raise a few eyebrows and some rather pointed questions._

 _Still he to wonder whether it was even appropriate for him to call up the detective, even with their prior promise._

 _Kaito was not sure whether he should call it luck or not when a nobody suddenly bumped into him, and subsequently apologised, but it made him hit the dial button._

 _"Hello?" The suave voice from the other end answered. There was a sense of caution in his voice, as though he expected something bad to come from the phone line._

 _"Um...hi. I bumped into you earlier and…" Kaito realised he never gave the detective his name. Though neither did the detective gave him his. It was as though this was expected, that names did not really matter between them._

 _"From the store right? Are you finished now? We can still meet up for coffee if you have the time. Though I might just have you treat me to something to eat as well." He joked. Kaito was more than willing to give the detective anything, coffee, cake, his life. As long as the detective asked._

 _'Where did that last thought come from? Giving the detective my life?' He thought to himself as he made a positive reply. The detective gave the address to a nearby cafe, saying he would be there in a few minutes. Kaito wondered if the detective really went back home._

 _The detective looked a bit short of breath as he entered the coffee shop. "Did you have to wait long?"_

 _"Not really. I had to look around for the address." Kaito answered vaguely. In truth, it had taken him five minutes to briskly walk, that is walking to the point that it was just a step from running, to the location. He had ordered ahead, knowing the detective preferred dark coffee, but left the food choice to the detective._

 _"Thank goodness. I've been told I always missed da- I mean I'm always late to meetings." The way he avoided the word roused Kaito's interest but he did not ask further, gesturing to the free seat and handing over the menu. The waitress was already approaching with a cup of hot coffee. At the same time, she took their orders. A lemon tart slice for the detective and a chocolate cake for Kaito._

 _The detective looked up at him then back down at the coffee on the table._

 _"I thought you might want something to drink the instant you're here. I mean, you did say you would be returning home first and I thought you might be thirsty after rushing here...or something…" How Kaito could both be rambling and lost for words was a mystery. All Kaito knew was when in the detective's presence, he generally lost all of his masks and went into improvisation mode. And that was not just confined to heists it seems, case in point their current situation._

 _"Of course." Without hesitation, he took the drink. Kaito had thought the detective would be skeptical of freely offered food and drink. Either the detective was too trusting, or he recognised Kaito and suspected Kaito of being KID within a few moments of meeting._

 _A smile lingered on both their faces as they savoured the drink in companionable silence. Even as they delved into their food, it was mostly filled with inane conversational topics like the weather and the movies._

 _As they said goodbye in front of the shop, Kaito wondered whether they would meet again. Whether it was appropriate to call up the detective the next day and ask if he was free to see a magic show. Or even as whether it was possible to grab lunch together._

 _'What am I even thinking?!' He asked himself, slamming the plastic bag of goodies onto the dining room table. 'He's a detective and I'm...I'm…'_

 _Kaito was a thief as well as a magician and the detective had only been acquainted with KID and has only recently started interacting with Kaito. Not to mention KID was a thief that the detective seemed to be determined to put behind bars._

 _However, pushing their identities aside, Kaito had found the afternoon to be quite enjoyable and truly does with to spend some more time together._

An abrupt jolt to his person earned Kaito a new hiss. He was quickly brought back to the present where pain seemed to course through his body like liquid fire. He knew something was definitely wrong when he could barely move. He hoped it was not because he had been abducted and held hostage somewhere.

"Hang in there." He heard. The sound was quite muffled, as though it had to past through cotton to reach Kaito's ears. He wanted to ask what it was he had to hang on to but it only came out as grunts and coughs. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was too tired to move a muscle.

"It's a local anesthetic." A younger female voice was in the same room as his, along with that recognisable male voice. "It should numb the area enough. But seriously, this is not something an amateur could handle."

"I know, but what choice do we have? Hagase is calling up his contact but it seems that he is having a bit of difficulty. We're on our own for a while at least." There was resignition in the male's voice. For some odd reason, Kaito wanted to reach out to touch the owner's hand. He twitched his fingers, barely moving anything, but he did feel soft material beneath his finger tips.

"Wait, is that…?" A hand grasp onto his own. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Kaito tries to twitch some more, as a sign of wakefulness. He thinks he did something as fingers around his hand tightens.

"He's awake but he's not opening his eyes." Frantic was what Kaito had to use to describe the voice. Frantic and scared.

"It's fine. He's lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised he's even conscious right now. Not opening his eyes is just because his body is telling him to rest but his mind is too stubborn to actually rest. I still have to finish his back so you better support him correctly." Now that the female voice mentions it, Kaito does feel quite numb on his back. He had thought it was because he was laying down but apparently no. He huffed a breath, feeling something waver on his face. A small laughter came and it brought a smile to Kaito's lips. He recognised the sound, it was something that he treasures greatly to hear.

"Well, at least that's a sign he's doing well." The voice was amused and Kaito too take that as a good sign and he found himself falling deeper into the darkness amidst the all encompassing warmth that was wrapping around him and the steady background beat close to his ears.

Shinichi watched KID relaxed against his hold. It was quite a hassle to move KID from the roof to ground level. He first reported in with the Task Force, saying he saw KID left the building and subsequently returning the night's target back to the inspector who ranted into his ears, then proceeded to sneak back up the roof. Once there, it was a matter of giving the acrobatic thief a piggyback ride down the steps (which was a very long climb, one that tested Shinichi's endurance to its limits) and wait for the Professor in the darkness of an alleyway.

The Professor nearly had a heart attack when he saw Shinichi covered in blood, quickly fawning over him until Shinichi insisted it came from KID, who was still bleeding on his back. They managed to return back to the Kudo house, and for once Shinichi was not in the driver's seat having taken to be KID's pillow as he closely monitored the soft heart beat. Haibara met them at the doors, opening and quickly ushering them in.

KID had been too still, and nearly too cold during the ride. Even when Shinichi had hugged him and shared his warmth with the thief.

While the Professor went next door to grab something (Shinichi had not asked, only that the Professor said something about a monitor), Haibara instructed Shinichi to remove KID's clothing as she went to fill up the basing with warm water. It was a good thing that she laid down some plastic sheeting beneath the bedding, at least it would stop the blood soaking into the mattress.

Shinichi ignored the fact that he was actually stripping the thief of his clothing, ignored how pale the skin was or how soft the flesh was to the touch. From time to time, he would place his fingers to the pulse by the neck the check, only sighing in relief when he felt the small 'badump'.

Peeling off the jacket, he was met with the shirt, and underneath that was a bulletproof vest. The vest was slightly too short for KID, only able to stop most of the shots. There were a few grazes towards the shoulder area, but they were shallow and barely needed a stitch. The worst of the injuries was the shot to the lower back, where the vest just stopped short. Blood still poured sluggishly from the open wound and Shinichi made quick work of his divestment and using the now ruined shirt as an absorber.

"At least it's slowed down somewhat," he murmured, applying as much pressure as he could. The bed gave way slightly as Shinichi pushed down, creaking because of disuse.

"How bad is it?" Haibara returned with a steaming tub of water and a towel on the side. Beside her was the Professor with a suitcase. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the elder man.

"It's a portable cardiograph. Should work…" He replied the unasked question.

"When you say should…?" Shinichi thinks this is a new invention of some sort. He just hopes it would not blow the place up. Though seeing as it was supposed to monitor people, the worst it could do was not able to read anything.

"I was commissioned by Beika Hospital to make a portable device to read lifesigns. This was what I came up with. I've tested it on myself and it seemed to work ok." He went to set up the small monitor, no bigger than the a tablet.

'Come to think of it, it does look rather like a tablet PC.' The Professor then took out some wires and tape, holding them out to Shinichi.

"Put those on him will you? I'll do the calibrations."

Shinichi tries to remember the medical text he read a few days ago and slowly placed the sensors on the chest area. His hands lingered over the pectorals, pressing gently on the hard muscle.

"Ahem." Haibara coughed, breaking Shinichi out of whatever trance he had been in. He flustered slightly with the wires but handed over the ends to the Professor.

The tablet PC showed a slow and shallow beat, just as Shinichi feared. But it was there so it must be a good thing.

"Shinichi-kun, do you want me to see if I can call that contact of mine? I know he can keep a secret about these things and he might know people who can help this time…" The Professor looked worriedly between KID and Shinichi.

It was a tough decision to make, to risk someone else knowing about the possible identity of KID (the monocle was still on but without the shadows cast over the face, KID's features were as plain as day to every person in the room).

"Only if that contact of yours could be trusted not to say anything. After all…" The rest did not need to be said.

"I can trust him. He's a rather old friend and I do some odd jobs for him. We have an unspoken agreement not to _ask_." With the implicit agreement, the Professor stepped out of the room to make the call. Shinichi looked on as the door closed behind the Professor, hoping and praying that his contact will answer.

Haibara brought Shinichi back to the present. "Hold him up for a while Kudo-kun, I want to see to his back first. That is the entry wound I suppose?"

Shinichi did as Haibara instructed, letting KID's head rest on his shoulders as Haibara went to look at the back. She pressed on the flesh, drawing blood from the wound at the same time.

"Haibara." Shinichi warned. KID had lost too much blood and that little bit might just cost him.

"It's fine Kudo-kun. I know what I'm doing. I have a bit more training than you do in medical science." Haibara took pity on him as she rummaged around the small doctor's bag by the side of the bed.

"Hang in there." He whispered into KID's ear, his own voice sounded too soft and scared even to himself.

Shinichi saw Haibara take out a syringe and slowly filled it with a transparent liquid. There was deep concentration as she focused on the amount within the syringe. When it was half filled, she stopped and placed the vial on the bedside table.

"It's a local anesthetic." She informed him, sticking the needle close to the wound, "it should numb the area enough. But seriously, this is not something an amateur could handle." She placed the syringe to the side and actually began probing at the wound. Shinichi wanted to urge her to hurry it up and begin closing the wound.

"I know, but what choice do we have? Hagase is calling up his contact but it seems that he is having a bit of difficulty. We're on our own for a while at least." He sighed, periodically glancing over at the cardiography and physically monitoring the pulse. It was still there, the only indication that KID was still alive.

After what seemed like an eternity, and when Haibara finally stuck the needle into the wound to begin the stitch, Shinichi felt something different. He looked at his hand by KID's side, seeing another covering his own. He did not remember KID's hand being there in the first place. As he focused on the hand, a finger moved.

"Wait, is that…?" Shinichi took hold of the hand, "Can you hear me? Are you awake?" He prayed that it meant KID was conscious.

KID twitched some more, and Shinichi tightened his own fingers to show that his signs were received.

"He's awake but he's not opening his eyes." He informed Haibara with slight worry. If KID was awake, his eyes should have opened. And yet, they remain firmly shut.

"It's fine. He's lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised he's even conscious right now. Not opening his eyes is just because his body is telling him to rest but his mind is too stubborn to actually rest. I still have to finish his back so you better support him correctly."

Shinichi readjusted the position, letting KID's weight fully rest on him and ignoring the fact that his whole front would be soaked with KID's blood. He felt KID huffed, as though trying to say something. The breath tickled his ears and Shinichi could not help but let out a small laugh. It brought a relaxed smile to KID's face and Shinichi felt warm all over. The smile somehow chased away the chill that had settled in his heart just moments ago.

"Well, at least that's a sign he's doing well." He muttered mostly to himself.

It was nearing dawn with Haibara finished the last of the stitches. There had been complications just as Shinichi feared. The bullet's path was extremely close to the intestine and at one point, Haibara had to stop and check, just in case. The extended amount of time of having an open wound meant the wound was open to infections. They were lucky that it was not severe, only causing a fever. The wound itself had been thoroughly disinfected and dressed. But both were still unsure how much damage had been caused.

The Professor had informed them he had finally managed to make contact with his friend. It seemed that something was keeping him preoccupied for the better part of the night. There was an off-handed comment about hearing the worry in his voice. But Shinichi breathed slightly easier knowing there was a professional on the way.

"He's not really a doctor, but he knows enough to patch people up. He had been an assistant to a magician and you know how prone they are to injuries and accidents. A trick go wrong and the first to respond were always the assistant." The Professor look nostalgic and Shinichi had the feeling that the magician in question was no longer with them in this day. "He'll come by in a few hours, after...well he said something vaguely about check up on his charge? I'm not too sure."

"As long as he would come. I don't think...I mean what I wanted to do is to send KID to the hospital." Shinichi replaced the towel on KID's head, hoping to bring down the fever. He had been optimistic at first, only thought the fever would remain a low temperature. KID's temperature rose as hours went by and now, it was close to becoming dangerous. He thought about giving KID an ice bath, but he had to consider the open wound. Haibara had went back next door, saying there was something inside that large medicine box of hers that might help (Shinichi knew those were all her own concoction, created for Shinichi's benefit because of his refusal to see the doctor).

"He'll be fine." The Professor gave Shinichi a pat on the back. "I'll go make some tea for you, and maybe something easy on the stomach."

Shinichi looked pleadingly at the Professor, hoping he could make coffee. Apparently, the Professor could read his mind.

"No Shinichi-kun. No coffee. Ai-chan placed an _order_ remember? Plus you really should catch a bit of sleep." They both shuddered. The young scientist can be Very Scary if she wanted to and apparently, their health was her number one priority, which meant monitoring of their food intake. Shinichi had it better, she only came by once a week to check his coffee stocks (he made sure to refill them and get rid of the 'evidence' each time) but the Professor was on constant watch.

"Alright." He nodded, ignoring the Professor as he left to fetch the food.

Shinichi stared at the closed eyes, memorising the features as his eyes swept past the angular cheeks and jaws. He had no ulterior motive other than one of appreciation.

"You're a detective Kudo Shinichi, you're supposed to turn over the criminals…" He muttered, hands brushing away the sweat bangs as he readjusted the towel. It had become hot again and he took it away to wring out with the cool water.

"You're not supposed to take care of them in secret…" His hands rested his hand on the flaming cheeks, wincing at the hotness. "You are not supposed to...to do this." His thumb brushed at the soft flesh.

Once his hands were on the flesh, Shinichi did not want it to leave. It just feels _right_ to be able to touch the so-called phantom with his own hands, to make KID real in his world. It was as though ever since they met underneath the pale moonlight, neither had been real to each other. Sure, there were times when Shinichi felt he knew KID, especially during those stalker-ish sessions from KID, that maybe he saw KID in passing during the day. But even those he thought were illusions.

Now it was different. KID is here, on his guest bed, having nearly bled out and close to dying if not for both Haibara's and his efforts to bring him back. There was a moment he thought he might have lost KID but a touch to the flesh have always confirmed KID's presence. The fact that is was still slightly warm to the touch (now it was hot to the touch with the fever running) was indication that KID was still alive.

"Wake up soon…" He whispers, taking his hand away from the cheeks and cradling them as though he could keep the sensation a little bit longer. "I...I want to know what _truth_ you want to tell me and I want to see if I too can tell you a _truth_."

Shinichi was startled from his seat with a knock on the door. He had unwittingly fell asleep on the chair next to the bed. By the bedside was a small plate of sandwiches, untouched, and a cup of stale cold tea. He wondered when the Professor had left them. But then, he also noticed the new IV drip that had been set up over the bed, clearly Haibara's work, and knew the scientist was the one to leave the food there. She had the stealth to pull off such things without his notice.

When the door opened, it revealed the Professor with another elderly man standing behind him. The man looked stunned for a moment.

"Bocchama…" Shinichi heard the whispered voice. He glanced worriedly at Shinichi.

"I'm guessing not only are you an acquaintance to Hagase, but also KID's assistant? It would make much more sense than what Hagase has told me." Shinichi stood up, letting the assistant come nearer. "I'd say not to worry, but we only did what we can, which I feel is too little. We've stitched him back up to the best of our abilities but he is coming down with an infection. If you talk to…" Shinichi glanced back over to the doorway where the Professor was standing, hoping to have some indication but he only shrugged in response. "I mean I can probably find my...assistant...and ask what had been administered." He winced at the thought of calling Haibara as his assistant. True, she did imply that on the case about the Jolly Roger but that had been back when they were facing the same enemy. Now, with the Organisation all but disbanded (the FBI were still hunting a few stray members), Haibara Ai was her own person even if she had taken interest in Shinichi's health. At best, she was a rather nosy younger sister (physically, mentally Shinichi felt she might be older than he was if only by a few months).

"Thank you." It was a sincere gratitude. "I wouldn't know what to do if he was…" He choked up and Shinichi decided it was best to leave the man with his charge for a while. He took the plate and drink away, stating he should probably clean up a bit and maybe catch some sleep.

It was with much reluctance as he closed the door, seeing the man slumping over the bed in the exact same chair he had taken vigil in. The Professor quickly took the plate and cup from his hand, glancing at his shirt.

Shinichi looked down and saw the splotches of blood. He realised he had not changed, or even left KID's side ever since they came back.

"Shinichi-kun…" The unspoken request for rest was met with Shinichi's nod.

"If you can make sure they have everything they need? And ask Haibara about the medication?" As reluctant as Shinichi was to leave the room, he knew he was quite useless at the moment. With someone more experience in dealing with such things, he was forced to step back. He trusted that between the elder man and Haibara, KID would be better in no time.

'But where does that leave me…?' He asked himself as he stripped out of the soiled clothes. He vowed to burn them the next moment he has, it was too _tainted_ with KID's blood, a substance that should have never seen the light of day. 'Where does it leave...a detective?'

He had not thought how important the title of 'KID's Detective' was until he left the room. It was as though by knowing that he was part of what KID had deemed important to him (his possession in a sense, and although it should have rackled Shinichi, it only brought warmth in his chest to know he was _treasured_ ) made Shinichi believed himself to be actually important. Not that he had not been told many times by the media and the rest of the police force (they do keep commenting on the 'good job' he had done to bring justice to the world, but Shinichi felt it was his responsibility). It had seemed that only KID had appreciated the way his mind work, how he could solve things beyond crime and injustice.

'Why is it important…' He questioned himself as he soaped up his hair, closing to avoid the suds from seeping into his eyes. Beneath the eyelids, he could still see the remnant image of KID lying across his lap and bleeding heavily. He quickly opened his eyes, ignoring the sting from the soap. 'He's a thief, a phantom thief that suddenly appeared and stole gems. That should be all he is. But...he returns what he steals. He keeps people safe from harm.'

His mind goes back to the moment of the heist, how KID had insisted Shinichi to let him go. It was as though KID wanted to keep Shinichi out of the line of fire, which unfortunately nearly cost him his life on the roof.

"He's an idiot." He muttered, rinsing off the soap and letting the warm water soak through to his chilled skin. "He shouldn't have bothered."

Kaito was groggy when he woke up. There was a twinge of pain in his lower back and abdomen as he tries to move to ease his discomfort. Instantly, a hand came to rest on his chest to stop his movements.

"Please stay still Bocchama." The elderly voice cautioned. "You've been shot and had just come out of a fever." Kaito was suddenly aware of the damp cloth on his forehead as he moved his head.

"Ugh…" Very ineloquent but it does adequately describes how he was feeling at the moment. Though something bothered him, Kaito does not recognise the room he was staying in. It was definitely not a hospital, or even a clinic. There were dressers near the wall, bedside tables, nice linen bed cloth. All of which pointed to someone's house. "Where…?" He whispers softly, hoping the less movement he makes, the less pain he feels.

"Someone picked you up, in your costume." The gravity of the statement slammed into Kaito, whose reaction was to immediately sit up. Only that it proved to be a bad idea and he hissed.

"Don't move. You've been stitched up and cared for. I've been told you've been administered a dose of antibiotics and if you're up to it, there are painkillers." Jii reached for the unlabeled bottle and poured out two pills. "I was told these are really effective but has a side effect of making you slightly drowsy, perhaps in a drunk-like state. So…?"

Kaito knew it was a risk but if he had to work on escaping with the pain, he would rather do it while drunk. Though none of the painkillers he knew of that are offered on the market has such as strange effect. Drowsiness was a given but drunkenness was a first. Still, painkillers would help. While Kaito wanted to dry swallow the pills, his throat is protesting at the lack of liquid, which Jii had so helpfully offered with a straw stuck into a cup.

"You've only been unconscious for twenty-four hours, six of which were during the stitching. They did not expect you to even wake up so soon." Jii sounded impressed and entirely too relax. It hinted that wherever they are, they were safe, at least for the moment.

"Who's _they_?" Kaito just had to ask.

"Kudo Shinichi and his assistant as well as my friend." While there was hesitation in his reply, Jii quickly amended. "I know Agasa Hiroshi, his next door neighbour, and he's a good friend of mine. Most of your gadgets? They're made by him. So he knows not to ask. Kudo-kun has...well, I'm not sure how much he's seen but there's a safe bet that he had seen your face."

Kaito reached up to his eye, comforted that the monocle was still on his face. But without the hat and the shadows, it was obvious the detective would have seen (and possibly memorised) his facial features.

"Hiroshi-kun and I go way back. He knows some things could not really be discussed out in the open. And he knows Kudo-kun. The boy had offered his house and room for your recovery though if you insist on leaving…"

He knew he should probably leave, just to avoid the interrogation after but he knew his body limits and it was saying that it would be a stupid idea to leave right now.

"I think maybe...I can stay for a while, just so that when I move I wouldn't be ripping open the stitches." The pills were already working seeing as the pain had subsided. "It'll be better overall, and we're still in the holidays so it's expected that I'm not at home."

"You should also take the time to call your mother, and the Nakamoris. I believe you mentioned something about dinner plans?"

"Ah, right."

The knock on the door put both on high alert, it opened without the pair of them saying anything. Entering the threshold was Kudo Shinichi, with a small tray balanced on his hand. His eyes avoided Kaito's, instead focusing on Jii.

"I thought you might want something to eat." Even as he set down the tray, he made no eye contact. Though Kaito did catch his eyes drifting towards where the bandages would be underneath the blanket. Another thought suddenly occurred to him as he realised he was not in his costume. His current pants felt too comfortable to be like the pressed white trousers and obviously he was missing a top.

Before the detective left, Kaito reached out and he just had to ask, "who changed me?"

There was a pink blush on the detective's face, blooming like the spring sakura flowers and almost as eye catching.

"Oh-ho?" Kaito could not resist the open invitation to teasing. "Did you manage to see something you like then?"

"I-idiot!" The detective tries to tug out of Kaito's weak hold. It does not seem like he was even trying to escape. Feeling brave, Kaito pulled the detective towards him. The detective fell onto the bed, barely missing Kaito's wound as elbows landed on the mattress. "Oh my-! Did I hurt you." The detective began to fuss, pushing away the blanket and exposing the still white bandages. His hand slowly felt across the bandages to check for wet spots. Kaito stilled those tickling fingers.

"I'm fine. You were too light to do any damage to me." He held onto the hand, guiding it up to his face where he placed a kiss on the back of the pale flesh. "There's no need to be all flustered."

"You-...I-..." He found the detective's face when he was lost for words is quite cute, somehow wanting to immortalise that in an image. Too bad he did not have a camera handy.

"I just wanted to thank you first, for saving me." He then pulled on the hand, drawing the detective closer. "Then I wanted to properly thank you for stitching me up." Kaito kissed the plump cheeks, feeling the heat on his own lips. "And finally thank you for the hospitality…" His next kiss landed closer to the corner of the lips, barely touching the rosy flesh, "and also for keeping me alive." Kaito's last kiss landed exactly where he intended, on the opened and surprised lips of the detective. By no means this was a chaste kiss as Kaito drew the face closer so he could breath in the scent of the detective.

The detective in his arms were stunned, shocked still and barely moving. If not for the rugged breathing, Kaito would have thought the detective was a dummy. However, the detective did respond by cupping Kaito's face. Fingers brushing against the cheeks., soothing out invisible crinkles by the eye.

When they broke away from the touch, both sported identical features, bright red blushes on the cheeks, red tips on the ear, and a rather hazed twinkle in their eyes. They stared into the eyes of one another, with the detective breaking contact first.

"It's probably...um...I…" Sapphire eyes glanced about as though looking for escape. His eyes took notice of the pill bottle and resignedly said, "Oh." The face went from bright to depress as the detective pulled away. "I should probably leave you to rest."

The detective disentangled himself from Kaito's hold, taking with him the comforting warm. Kaito was already missing the soft body against his and he had no idea why that should be. He tries looking over at Jii, but found the elder man to have left the room already. Either to give them time or just to freshen up. For all Kaito knew, the man could have been here for the full twenty-four hours without sleep.

"Did you have anything to say to me then?" Kaito asked with the detective busying himself over something by the bedside table. "Anything at all?"

"No. Should I?" He was still avoiding eye contact, even after what had happened. Kaito thought he made his intentions and actions clear but apparently the detective did not receive the memo.

"You _saw_ me." Kaito pointed out, hand reaching out once more towards the detective. He turned his head to face his direction, hoping to catch more than a glimpse of the detective's face. "You then took me back to you house. Surely you have something to ask, or say to me."

"You're KID, the phantom thief. You appear and disappear at will. It was only by chance that I...stumble across you."

"I'd say it was more than stumble." He joked, hand finally managing to wrap around the thin wrist. "You deliberately came to find me, even after I've put you to sleep."

"And that's why you're an idiot. Why did you think it was acceptable to put yourself in danger?" It was clear that this was not the first time someone placed themselves in danger in front of the detective. The frustration in his voice, possibly because of the inability to act, was clear.

"It's what I do, what I've done since I've started. Remember? No one gets hurt?" Brushing his thumb against the flesh, Kaito hopes to calm the detective somewhat. Only the detective ripped his hand away.

"You should go back to sleep, rest. Become better then leave." Without a backwards glance at Kaito, the detective left. Kaito suddenly felt too cold in the room and began wrapping the blanket around him. He wondered what came over him to suddenly demand the detective to stay and talk with him, to keep him company.

Shinichi closed the door softly, holding his emotions at bay until the door was fully shut. He leaned against the hardwood, breathing in slowly and closing his eyes. At the back of his mind, bad memories resurfaced the moment KID touched on the subject of putting oneself in danger. In particular, the one that involved Ran and her sacrifice for his safety.

 _It was nearing the end of the Takedown, when most of the higher-ups and influential members had been arrested. Shinichi deemed it safe to once again appear in public and the first was to attend to his schooling. He waited at the bottom of the Mouri Agency, hoping to surprise Ran. He achieved his goal and nearly had his head implanted into the concrete wall. Ran scolded him as they walked, demanding the full story from Shinichi. He promised to tell her soon, after everything has been wrapped up and she seemed content._

" _So? Are you back for good?" She asked as she placed her shoes in the locker._

" _I hope so. I'm not too keen on leaving Japan any time soon at least." That at least was the truth. Although the Americans have asked for him to relocate, both for his safety and trying to recruit him, Shinichi had declined._

" _Good, then we can spend some time together." The light blush on her face indicated that she still remembered the time in London. He too had hoped to go somewhere with that and instantly agreed._

 _They went on date-like outings quite a few times, each time they enjoyed it. Though each time was also punctuated with murder, crime spree, and the unfortunate terror attack that had Shinichi climbing a ferris wheel to rescue a child. Of all those time, Ran said nothing but watched on, sometimes helping, but each of those times had Shinichi feeling guilty._

 _The worst was on their so-called 'final' date, when Ran had volunteered herself as a hostage to the situation. The criminal, for he was more than just a murderer, had bombs strapped to himself as he shot at Shinichi when he was approaching as he hoped to placate him. The criminal had intended to use Shinichi just moments before Ran volunteered herself, stating that it was better than carrying a wounded person around when demanding for the police to hear his requests. Shinichi should have stopped her from using herself if not for the glaring hole in his stomach and him sprawled on the ground bleeding out. He was barely able to sit back up just to see Ran giving him a sad smile._

" _Ran…" He whispered softly, one of the braver hostages came to help him up and placed pressure on his wound. Shinichi was quite sure that the reason he was shot was because he was recognised._

" _I'll be fine Shinichi." She smiled bravely. "I'll be fine."_

 _But she wasn't. She retaliated out in the corridors, away from the many hostages still held inside the restaurant they had been having their not-date in. Shinichi was not able to see, none of those inside the room were, but they heard. There were several gunshots, sounds of things breaking and falling. Shinichi held his breath, waiting for the moment when the bomb went off. But it never did._

 _One brave soul must have contacted the police once their assailant was out of sight for moments later, Shinichi heard the wailing of the siren. People then stormed into the room and Shinichi recognised Megure in the distance. When the medical people came to bring Shinichi up to the stretcher, he immediately asked for Ran's health._

" _She should be just outside." He alerted them. "Attend to her first!"_

" _My colleagues should have picked up her. Please stay still sir." The doctor pushed him back down. On the way out, he saw blood stains on the ground of the corridor, horrible red splashes against the extravagant decor. His blood ran cold at the sight._

" _Where is she?" He struggled inside the ambulance. "How is she?" It was unlike Ran to not be present. Especially if she knew he would be in an ambulance._

" _She's in the other car. We're taking you both to Beika General."_

 _But Shinichi still struggled, hoping to garner more from the doctor. In the end, he was drugged to a dreamless sleep, only waking up a day after his surgery. By then, he demanded answers again. Takagi, who had been standing guard at his hospital room, as it was now standard procedure to put some guards on him because of the multiple attempts on his life ever since he came back to the public, had informed Shinichi Ran was staying nearby. Without thought of his own injuries, he hobbled over to the room._

" _Ran." He sighed in relief when he saw Ran sitting on the bed, looking out of the window. There were bandages on her, wrapping around her temples and arms. "How do you feel?"_

" _I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked._

 _Once again, ice replaced blood in Shinichi. He smiled softly and replied, "Kudo Shinichi. I'm your childhood friend."_

" _Oh. Sorry, I don't recall a Kudo Shinichi. Did my parents introduce you to me?" The question was so innocent that Shinichi did not have the heart to contradict her._

" _Yes." He could feel small drops of tears running down his cheeks. "We were caught in an incident it seems."_

" _I'm glad we're both ok then. Even though the doctor said I've lost some of my memories."_

 _Shinichi wondered how much she lost and began asking. He found that everything involving him was lost, every moment they spent together, the shared feelings, and his confession. Shinichi felt it must have been a sign, that the only reason Ran chose to forget (or forced to forget) was because he was a bad influence on her, always bringing bad luck._

 _By the time Kogoro returned with Eri to the room, Shinichi was more than ready to leave. He gave them a sincere apology and told them it was unlikely he would be visiting again. They gave him pitying looks, as though they understood his intention. It was a good thing that it was the end of the school year, seeing as they were heading into university. There was even less chance for them to meet up even if they have mutual friends. Shinichi kept himself apart from everyone from that moment on, hoping that by maintaining a distance, no one would be hurt or give themselves up for Shinichi's sake._

While no one blamed Shinichi for the incident, he still blamed himself. With the most recent incident of KID using himself as a shield, it just brought back the bad memories.

"No more." He prayed. "Please, no more."

Kaito stared at the closed door, wanting to call out but not able to find his voice. There was something too raw in that expression and Kaito felt it might be his fault for bringing it up. He had heard something terrible had happened through the rumour mill in the police force, something that shocked the detective into separating himself from the people he cared about but Kaito never found the chance to investigate further.

Knowing that it was a stupid action, Kaito still sat up and turned to put his feet on the ground. He was pleasantly surprised when it did not feel as painful as he imagined. Slowly and steadily, he hobbled towards the door and pulled it open. The detective fell backwards towards him.

"Oof." Kaito landed on his backside, the detective quickly scrambling out of the way.

"Are you alright? Why are you out of bed? HOW are you out of bed?" Hands flew towards him, lifting Kaito up by the shoulder and dragging him back towards the bed.

"I don't want you to leave like that." He replied truthfully. "You looked sad and I didn't like it." Normally, he would not have admitted to something like that but it seems that the filter between his brain and mouth had been turned off. So whatever he thought, he immediately said, without thought on consequences."I don't like seeing you like that."

"You don't know what you're talking right now. Haibara's pills are quite potent." The detective was tucking him in, Kaito should feel embarrassed. But the only thing he felt was the need for the detective to be in bed with him, so that Kaito could hold him and cuddle him.

"I know what I want. And I want you here and now." Acting on his instinct, he pulled hard and somehow managed to have the detective underneath the bed sheets with him. "I can sleep with you here."

"Hey!" The detective struggled, but it was not something unexpected. Kaito kept a rather tight hold on the detective's waist, sinking into the feeling of warm skin and citrusy smell.

"You smell nice." He commented, nuzzling at the small hairs on the nape of the detective's neck. "It's like those Christmas-y drinks, of spice and oranges." Kaito had his eyes closed and he could just imagine it, a warm fire and a cup filled with the scent of spice. The detective would have his head on his lap, dozing lightly with blanket covering him. "It's like coming home…"

Kaito slowly drifted away into the illusion, feeling the touch of soft hair beneath his hand.

Shinichi struggles valiantly, internally muttering curses at Haibara for producing something so potent. He had tried those painkillers firsthand before, they were like a miracle drug, dulling all the pain. But the side effect, those were nasty. Being drunk was not fun, and apparently he was a rather emotional drunk. He had clung onto Haibara and began spouting his insecurities, which was rather embarrassing. He then somehow went on a rant about the injustice of the world before coming down to a giggle (it had something to do with a cat and a puddle of pink paint). Thankfully, the girl did not mention that episode, only telling him he should never ever drink. Shinichi had to agree, emotional embarrassment aside at least he had his memories intact.

Now, he had to deal with a clingy KID. He hoped the thief would not remember this, else it would make future encounters rather awkward. And as much as he wanted to believe KID's words, they were currently words of a drunken man, falsehoods hat could not be trusted.

"Come on, let me go KID." He mutters whilst trying to loosen those fingers from their grip.

"Not KID…" The reply was soft, Shinichi decided he should not hear whatever should come out next. "Not...KID" Shinichi thought the thief was awake but the closed eyes says otherwise.

"Yes, yes. Not KID. Now please let me go?" Going against a drunkard was never good, they react in strange ways. It was best to just go along with KID.

"Not KID. Kaito." Shinichi assumes that it means the Phantom Thief rather than what he thinks KID was implying. He hoped that KID was referring to that other part of his name. Now was not the time to learn about secret identities.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. I get it. Please let go?"

"Not...Whatever. Kaito." Eyelids opened slightly, indigo peered out from beneath long eyelashes. "Kaito."

"Right...Kaito." Shinichi felt he should not know this name, should not even be voicing it from his own mouth. But the content smile he received afterwards, it melted Shinichi's heart.

"...comfy, sweet. Love." The thief in his hand mumbled a bunch of nonsensical words, "Not letting go…"

"Hush." Shinichi patted on the head of messy hair, hoping the action could quickly put the thief back to sleep. "You'll be fine soon."

The thief kept a smile on his face. After a while, when Shinichi thought the thief was asleep and just as he was about to extract himself, the thief tightened his hold and muttered "Thank you."

Instead of further movement, Shinichi let himself sink towards KID's touch.

'No, not KID. Kaito.' Shinichi corrected himself. Afterall, the thief had insisted and it would not do to go against KID. If the tricks at his heists were any indication, it was a bad idea to go against KID.

Shinichi had to strain his head to look up at KID's face, the rather innocent and relaxed face now that the pain lines have gone. He was sure that by the time KID, no KAITO woke up again the lines would be back and for some reason, Shinichi wanted to be there to smooth it out.

Shinichi shook his head, it was not supposed to be a thought he should be entertaining.

"He's a thief. Remember that." He told himself, only to be startled by another voice.

"He's more than a thief Kudo-kun." The old man that the Professor called over took up his place once more on the seating. His sudden appearance had startled Shinichi. He thought the older man would have been resting in the room next door.

"Sorry. I mean I know that. Just, I don't want to complicate things so…" He was not sure why he was justifying himself towards the man. Only that Shinichi thought it must be said. "If I insist he's a thief, it's less likely I will become...I mean it's better that way."

"Kudo-kun, Bocchama is as human as you are. He is more than a thief." The man seemed to be taking pity on Shinichi. "Bocchama is a magician first. The thief part came out of necessity."

"But it's better if there was this delineation. If I think of him as a thief, he'll think of me as a detective and would not...he wouldn't be hurt if he associate himself with me. He wouldn't want to associate himself with a detective."

"But he has." Those three words mad Shinichi shudder. A gentle hand placed itself onto Shinichi's head. "Are you not one of KID's detectives? He acknowledged you as a detective and he associated himself with you. He looks after all those he deemed as _his_."

"I don't want that." He knew he was being petulant. Just hours ago, he was agonizing at not being KID's detective, now he did not want to be KID's detective. Sometimes he just could not make his mind up on the matter. He wanted to be part of what KID treasured but perhaps he wanted more than that. 'I need to make up my mind.'

"You're important to him Kudo-kun. That's why he willingly used himself as a shield. Not only because he wanted to uphold his reputation, but because it was _you_." He somehow read Shinichi's mind and answered the unvoiced question. "I do not doubt that Bocchama had several other means of avoiding the bullet, he might even have diversions set up. But seeing you there, it made him want to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

That Shinichi could understand. It was the same for him, not wanting to see KID hurt. There had been other ways of shielding KID in that heist room that did not require the use of his own body. But he wanted to make sure nothing would happen to the phantom thief and using his own body seemed like the best bet at the time.

"Do you want me to help you up Kudo-kun?" Shinichi must have spaced out for a while as the kind elderly face looked a touch bit more worried. "Is Bocchama holding too tight?"

"No, it's fine. I guess I'll stay here for a while. I don't want to wake him up." Shinichi could feel the steady breathing against his skin. Even the arms around him had loosen to the point where he could easily break free. But Shinichi felt reluctant to do so.

The man gave him an encouraging smile before settling back into the seat, a book in hand, and began his vigil once more as Shinichi slowly closed his eyes.

Kaito felt particularly warm, like a kitten lying underneath a sun. He felt light like the clouds in the sky, gently gliding in the air. It was a rather strange sensation seeing as he can feel roughness underneath his fingers.

He opened his eyes slowly, mind still lagging behind in that dreamscape filled with pastel colours and sweet scents. In front of him was darkness, or more specifically a dull shade of blue. He moved, turning his neck and head, and realised he had been ensconced in a safe embrace. For a split second, he thought it was his mother but the body shape was incorrect. He arched slightly but it had been a bad idea as a sting made itself present. He hissed quietly but it was still picked up by his bedmate.

"Um…" Kaito was lost for words at the sight of the detective in the bed with him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Concern and worry laced both words and actions as gentle hands checked over the bandaging. "Nothing seems wrong. Are you feeling pain? Nauseous? Numbness?"

"Um...no…" Kaito knew he was blushing. It was one thing to watch the detective from afar and appreciate the beauty, but it was another to hold it in his arms. He had a feeling he was forgetting something important.

"That's good. I'll go find your assistant. He would be worried. I'll make some light breakfast as well, you should be ok to have solid food. Haibara did not say anything about damaged guts…" As the detective muttered, he slowly extracted himself from the bedding and moved towards the doorway. "I…" He hesitated over the door, hand on the wooden surface, but instead of continuing his sentence, he shook his head and walked out.

Kaito had to wonder what that was about. His heart did a sudden jump at the soft click of the closing door. He frowned, not understanding what had happened or even how long he had been here. He remembered seeing Jii at one point, then dropping back to sleep. So how had the detective end up in his bed (or more correctly in the guest bed Kaito was using).

"No use worrying about it." He muttered to himself, settling down into the pillows. He took a look at the bottle of pills by the bedside, remembering Jii saying they were painkillers. But he felt they would just dull his senses and he would need his full capabilities to fend off the detective's question, at least he assumed he would have questions.

"Bocchama." Jii greeted with a tray of hot porridge. "How do you feel?"

"Funnily enough, not too bad. I think we can leave today to be honest." He sat up, the pain was still there but bearable this time. Looking at the tray Jii set on his lap he looked questioningly at his caretaker.

"Kudo-kun made it. I was quite surprised he was not a bad chef." Taking a seat next to Kaito, Jii stayed silent as he ate.

When all the food was finished, and even Kaito was taken aback at the taste as it was quite good, Kaito asked "how soon can we leave?"

"Are you sure Bocchama?" The uncertainty made Kaito want to question his choice but he was sure he should leave.

"I'm certain. Staying in a detective's house is...well...dangerous right now. You mentioned I was picked up as KID it wouldn't do to-" His sentence was cut off by a knock on the door. It opened without prompting, and this action niggled at the back of Kaito's mind.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you but I thought you might like a change of clothes." The detective looked nervous as he handed the clothes. "And here's your things. I-...we cleaned it so that the stains would not set. And I suggest you get fitted to a better vest Kai- I mean KID."

The detective hurried away without turning back, leaving Kaito slightly stunned. He was sure the detective was about to address him in a form other than KID and he had been waiting for those words to come through.

Jii looked at Kaito critically before taking the carefully wrapped KID apparel. "I'll leave you to change first Bocchama. The car would be ready out front, I'm sure you'll be able to find it yourself."

The strange look of concern and disbelief had Kaito second, and third, guess himself as he painfully dressed himself. For a moment, he thought of calling the detective for help but he stopped himself.

'He's a detective and I'm a thief.' He told himself as he struggles with the shirt. It smell rather flora, like sunshine and grass. It was refreshing and comforting. He snuggled into the shirt collar, sniffing at the scent of pine and spice on the edge. It contrasted vastly from the rest of the clothing and he realised this was the detective's natural scent. He blushed and stopped himself, instead choosing to button up the shirt.

It was a struggle to go down the stairs but in the end, he managed. When he looked up from the bottom of the staircase, the detective stood at the top.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" The detective asked with a sense of forlorn.

"Not really. You'll be seeing me soon." Kaito tries to sound casual, hoping that his voice could bring some other emotion back to the detective. But it did not work as he intended when the detective turned his back to him with the intention of returning to where he just came from.

"I'll be returning these clothes soon." He yelled up the staircase, not sure if it was heard.

Somehow, walking out into the sunshine seemed all too difficult. It was not only that each step was like his legs were filled with lead, or because of the twinge of pain every time he moved. But it felt like something was constantly tugging him back, urging him to return to the inside of the house. Giving a backwards glance at the house he had been staying for the brief moment, he looked up at one of the windows.

The detective's silhouette was a stark contrast in the shiny window. It was like a scene from the movies where the heroine would watch their beloved going off to war and never return. But that could not be the case seeing as Kaito kept telling himself the feelings were only one sided.

More importantly, "he's a detective," he muttered once more, eyes not leaving the detective's shadow. "He's a detective, a man of law. I'm a thief, a lawless. We're never meant to be."

Days went by with Kaito bedbound. Jii had kept him company as best he can but there were long stretches of time when Kaito was alone in bed. During those times, his body was missing something. Some sort of warmth, the same type he felt when he woke up from his injuries. He wondered, briefly, whether he could entice the detective to come over only for his brain to remind him that he was only KID to the detective. He had not (and should not) reveal his name to the detective for it would end up in his arrest.

Sighing, he flicked through the channels of the TV installed in his room. The news was on once more, with the flashing headline of 'Heisei Holmes Did It Again' meaning the detective must have solved another case.

Kaito huffed, sometimes not believing how people of the media only sung praises at the detective because he solved the case. The detective was more talented than just his deductive ability. He was a great violinist and soccer player, and apparently a great chef as well by Jii's comment. But the media and the public never mentions those, not even when the detective made public performances on his violin. Those were all shoved underneath the table. Instead, they focused on his deduction.

"Really? Don't you people have better things to do?" The announcer went into detail about the case, how the detective apprehended the murderer during a chase. There was an interview with the detective afterwards, mainly commenting on the details of the case and asking whether the detective have a girlfriend.

The detective winced at the mention of that before replying negative. The reporter seemed to have the tact and picked up on the discomfort, quickly ending the interview.

Kaito watched as the announcer in the studio looked flustered. Apparently it was live and they had to quickly cut back to the main news. They were probably expecting more from the interview.

He was about to fall back to sleep but he was too annoyed. Instead, he laid down, staring at the ceiling and hoping for something to happen. It was times like these when images resurfaced in his mind, he was not sure whether they were memories or just his imagination, but it often involved having the detective in his arms.

When the doorbell rang, Kaito was happy for the distraction. He unhurriedly pulled on the robe and scaled down the stairs, careful of his wounds.

"Hi?" The one standing on the porch was the detective, dressed casually exactly like he just saw on TV.

"Uh...hello?" Kaito was confused, why would he be here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I was asked to deliver something to this address. Agasa Hagase, my neighbour, is preoccupied and sent me here instead…" The detective shifted from side to side in nervousness.

"Oh, uh...sure. Come in." It was a bad idea to invite the detective in but it would also be suspicious to not invite him. Kaito wondered why and who the deliver was for.

"I was told that Kounosuke Jii-san would be here?" He glanced about as though expecting something.

"He was. But he had to attend to his bar tonight. You can leave it with me."

"Oh." The detective looked lost and handed over a large flat envelope. "I'm not too sure what it is but I don't think it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Kaito took the package carefully.

"A lot of the inventions from Hagase often does that. But seeing as this was supposed to be commission, I believe he had all the kinks worked out."

Kaito stared at the package for a moment before gently setting it on a nearby flat surface. "Right, safe…" He had heard rumours about a constantly exploding house in Beika during his reconnaissance but he never expected it was the eccentric neighbour.

"Well, I should be going." The detective turned in the front entry, hands reaching out towards the doorknob. But he tripped over the pair of sneakers that had been lying there. Automatically, Kaito reached out to pull the detective back, only for both to be landing on the wooden floor.

"Oof." Kaito braced himself for impact, with an arm around the detective's waist and an elbow on the floor. His wound twinged in pain from the sudden impact and he hissed.

"Did I hurt you? You didn't ripe open your stitches did you? Let me see." Instantly, hands were unbuttoning his pajamas, efficiently and effectively opening them to reveal the white bandages. Kaito suddenly had a sense of deja-vu.

"Meitantei…" Kaito whispered out unwittingly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have. I mean I know who you are but I told myself I shouldn't really come but Hagase had asked and I thought it would be ok. I mean I know it's making things awkward between us and it's unconventional and all, you probably didn't mean it then as well. Especially after what you said but…"

Kaito thought he needed to calm the detective down, if not he might continue to ramble on and run out of breath. Lacking in props, he turned the detective to fully face him. Reaching up, he pulled the still rambling detective's face towards him. Kaito pressed his lips towards the detective's moving ones, catching him mid sentence that allowed Kaito to play with the lips. Kaito nibbled on the chapped surface, licking to moisturize the skin. It was a familiar feeling, something that he tasted and felt not too long ago. But Kaito could not place a finger on where and how. Only that it might have been the something that he was missing lately.

"Calmed down?" He asked when they parted. The detective looked shy rather than flustered. It was a nice look on me. "If you're so concerned about my health, all you have to do was come you know."

"But you said you'll come find me." The detective's voice was small and afraid.

"And so I did." It was nearly a moot point to refute being KID. The detective knew about his wound and he was the one who patched him up. No amount of lies could fool the detective when he had this much evidence. So that only leaves Kaito admitting. "But I'm still injured and without someone looking after me, I might heal faster if there was someone to take care of me, make sure I don't overexert myself." It was a risky move but he really would feel better if the detective was here. Somehow, just by being in the detective's presence, it already made him feel more healthy.

If it was possible, the detective became more flustered but soon realised their position and quickly helped Kaito up. He ushered Kaito up the stairs, pushing him into the open room and back into bed.

"Just...I'll…" The detective glanced between Kaito and the door, a clear indication of wanting to leave but reluctant to do so.

"I don't mind you staying." Kaito patted on the empty space next to him. He was quite sure this was what he had been missing.

Giving him a look of surprise, he asked "are you sure?"

"Positive." It was strange, to invite the detective to his bed. But it felt right.

The detective shed his outer jacket and climbed into the space. Kaito's hand instantly wrapped around the waist and tucked himself in the cool skin. He shivered slightly but he skin soon warmed up.

"Sleep tight." It was not night time, neither of them had exerted themselves, but somehow it was the perfect time for them to be falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **-END-**


End file.
